Being Human Series 4 all of the 6 episodes
by ktkittenbubbles
Summary: All of the 6 Episodes put into one. Read and review! I hope you enjoy it. Bernie comes back , George and Nina have the baby, Wyndham stirs up trouble...


BEING HUMAN FAN FICTION BY KATIE HARGREAVES :D !(ktkittenbubbles)

series 4 episode one .

Scene 1. A baby is lying in a cot staring up at George . It has a full head of thick brown hair and big hazel brown eyes.

George : He's beautiful Nina , just beautiful .

Their in a hospital Nina is in a hospital bed Annie is sat on the end.

Annie : (with tears in her eyes thinking about it) I'm glad you finally decided on a name , I think it's really, really sweet . Do, do you think he can see us? I wonder what he'd think about us calling the baby after him?

George smiles at Annie and goes over and gives her a hug.

Nina: We though it was the best thing to call him really...Mitchell. (she smiles at Annie too) We can tell him about it when he's older.

Annie:Yeah ,at least now we'll never forget him...

Scene teen aged girls are walking down an alley way . Their being followed but they don't know it yet. They talk but you can't hear them over the loud thud of a heart beat thud , thud , thud... A ll of a sudden a small figure leaps out he has black eyes and fangs. There are screams then silence...There is blood on the vampires face and a tear rolls down his cheek . Wyndham walks on

Wyndham : Bernie, what have I told you ? Hmm?(another tear rolls down Bernie's cheek) I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL YET!

Bernie: But I couldn't help it.

He looks at the bodies

Wyndham: You can't kill and you know why your lucky your with me other vampires wouldn't have been so kind. Now get this mess cleaned up ( he walks away).

Scene 3

Annie: Come on we'll miss the bus George.

George bends over the cot and kisses Mitchell on the fore head : Bye bye …

George waves to Nina and him and Annie walk out of the door. Nina and Mitchell are left alone she falls asleep.

Scene 4

George and Annie are walking home.

Annie: George?

George: Yes

Annie : I don't want to , worry you but … what's going to happen with the transformation?

George: I don't know Annie...(short silence)

Well one good thing is that their both coming home before then .But I'm worried so is Nina. It can't be very healthy for a new born baby to, to turn into... (he looks round too see if any ones there and whispers) werewolf. I don't know what will happen .Just pray that he survives!

Being human

Scene 5

back at the house

Tom: Hi ! Are Nina and the baby all right ?

Annie:Yeah ! And the doctors say baby Mitchell's doing well(Their shouting at each other Annie's just walked in the door, Tom's in the kitchen)

Tom:What?

Annie: I said (she shouts) the doctors say Mitchell's doing well!

Tom: I still cant hear

Annie (to George): For God sake is he death?

Tom: Death ? Has some one died?

Annie (really annoyed)MITCHELL'S DOING WELL!

Tom :Oh that's good

George (quite sick of all the shouting):I'm going to bed , trying to catch up on some sleep before the baby comes home.

Annie:Night then.

George walks up stairs

Tom: What?..

Scene 6

Tom and Annie are in the living room. Tom is asleep on the sofa. Annie sighs and decides to go on one of her midnight strolls. She walks for a while until she comes to an old junk shop Annie peers in the window. It looks packed inside there are: pieces of random furniture all around the side of the shop; a shelf full of old teddy bears that look like they were once very well loved ; and just on the window sill where Annie had been looking sat a beautiful tea pot it had gold and blue embroidered patterns . All of a sudden another ghost appears.

Scene 7

The ghost is quite old and has glasses on ,her hair is neatly tied up in a pony tale ,she wears a pencil skirt and a white shirt.

New Ghost: Edward bought me that tea pot …

Annie: You liked making tea then?

Ghost: What an odd question?Where Edward he's meant to be here now . I mean this is the way too the café ?

Annie : Sorry?

Ghost : Hmm lost again I'm always loosing things my mother said I'd lose my head if it weren't screwed on. Any way it's been lovely to meet you Mrs Parkinson but I must go to work !

Annie:Are, are you okay my names Annie .I think you need some help crossing over.

Ghost: Crossing over what are you talking about?

Annie: Well I don't mean to shock you but , but your a ghost.

Ghost(who is laughing): Me a ghost HA!I've got plenty of life in me this is the 1950s!

Annie : No ,no its not its 2011... come on I know some one who can help you

Scene 8

Ghost:I don't understand... who do you know.

Annie:His name is Sykes ,he helped me a lot I just have to find him...It can't be that hard I mean were ghosts we can teleport... sort of.

Look we'll go back to the house for tonight

and in the morning I'll go back to Bristol and find Sykes .

Scene 9

It's morning. Nina is woken up by baby

Mitchell crying she gets up out of her hospital bed and picks him up she smiles

Nina ( talking very quietly): Shush. Are you hungry.

She goes to get his bottle ready.

Were now back in the house

Annie and the ghost are sat at the table.

George walks in with his brown dressing gown on

George: Morning

Annie:Oh morning

George: And who is this?

Annie :Oh this is Elizabeth (they had been talking all night and Annie learnt her name through that)we met last night.

George:Em hi Elizabeth . Annie can I just have a word outside with you .

They go in to the living room tom is still asleep on the sofa.

George: Annie we talked about this no guest's!

Annie: Yes but she won't do any harm .Look she needs help.

George: It's just that when ever we have a 'supernatural' guest there are always problems and Nina and Mitchell are coming home soon and I don't want any danger around!

Annie:Look I'm going to find Sykes so he can help her cross over and then she'll be out of here , I promise.

George:Fine (he has one of his little squeaks ) just , just stay safe Annie

Annie: I will do and when its all over I will make you a nice cup of relaxing reassuring tea .

And with that Annie disappears . Tom wakes up in a dozy voice he says: Where's she gone?

George:Back to Bristol.

Scene 10

Annie appears on Windsor Terrace she looks at their old house tears fill her eyes thinking about Mitchell and all the memories they had there...She then thinks about Owen and she cries more. The for sale sign out side the house is still there. She walks through the locked front door of the house. She looks round nothing has changed accept the furniture isn't there. The broken tile is still there,the gnome wall paper ,the cage,the draw in which the grater for the parsley sauce sat,the black leather sofa where they watched the real hustle .Annie stood there crying and smiling at the same time she didn't know what to feel like should she be sad , happy ,angry?

Being human Episode 2

Scene 1

George is visiting Nina and baby Mitchell at the hospital .

Nina:So she just went like that?

George:yes she said she was going to find Sykes and then she just vanished .

Nina:I hope she'll be okay. I want her to be there tomorrow when we come home.

George: Nina there's some thing else we need to talk about …

Nina :I know the transformation .

George:I don't know what we should do! Do we all change together , does the baby even change .

Nina : What happens if , if Mitchell... If Mitchell doesn't make it ?

Nina starts to cry

George goes over and kisses her and give her a hug .

Scene 2

Annie is wandering round Totter down

it seems as if she walks round for hours .

Her mascara is all smudged from where she'd been crying.

Annie: Sykes where the fuck are you?

She's about to teleport back to Wales when suddenly there is a noise behind her she turns round it's him!

Sykes: I'm here and mind you're language !

Annie smiles and runs up to him to give him a massive hug.

Scene 3

George is back from the hospital

Elizabeth is sat in front of the telly with Tom.

She looks at it with wonder.

Elizabeth: How do they do it?

Tom: How do they do what?

Elizabeth : How do they make a person so tiny that they can fit in a box?

George:Have you never seen a TV before?

Elizabeth: No ! This is like the future for me the last time I checked I was in the 1950s full of life !Then that girl said I was an old lady and its 2011 .

George: Oh well that's odd any way she's gone to find you some help.

Elizabeth : Who's gone to find me help?

George: Annie has she was the one that found you.

Elizabeth:I can't remember her I'm ever so forgetful …

Scene 4

Tom and George go into the kitchen while Elizabeth pounders over the TV.

Tom : Do you think she's got dementia?

George: She might have. Poor dear...

on a lighter note Nina and Mitchell are coming home tomorrow !

Annie and Sykes suddenly appear

George taking a look at Annie's tear stained face: Annie are you OK? What happened

Sykes: And a nice hello too you to George!

Annie: I'm fine , really, it's just the house brought back memories , you know. Any way Tom this is Sykes (Sykes shakes his hand) em you three can go into the living room while I make some tea !

Scene 7

Sykes, George ,tom and Elizabeth are sat down.

Sykes:So you don't remember any thing at all

about you're death?

Elizabeth:No I keep on telling every one I was in the , no no wait no I do remember I was at the hospital …

Sykes:Do you suffer from memory loss

Tom:like dory out of Finding Nemo(they all look at him) sorry.

Elizabeth: I was in a hospital for older people like me who keep forgetting important things .

A door appears

Sykes:You're meant to go through it, if you want to.

Elizabeth:Yes ,I feel like I should. What happens?

Sykes:I don't know , I think it's scary at first but as long as you haven't led a bad life it gets better .

Annie walks in

Annie: The teas, oh err

Sykes:You don't have to go not if you don't want to.

Elizabeth:Will it stop then. My memory will it stop forgetting things... Some days I wake up and I don't know who I am and it's so scary!

Annie : I think it will. Don't be scared when you get there every thing will be OK in the end

Elizabeth: are you sure?

Annie: I think so . It didn't work out so good for me but I went through the wrong door...

Elizabeth: I don't know

Sykes:Do you want to stay here? Me and Annie both have reasons she's got George,Nina and Tom to look after (he looks at George) she told me about the baby (he smiles) I'm sorry for your other loss though.

Elizabeth:I should go there's nothing here for me now except memories and I'm losing them.

Elizabeth walks through the door it shuts behind her.

Sykes: well I should be going and if you ever need any help just come and find me.

Annie: bye. Thanks for the help!

Sykes vanishes

Scene 8

Nina and Mitchell have come home

Nina: You better be prepared for sleepless nights, night feeds, dirty nappies and joys of parenting you're going to be a great dad .

They kiss each other and smile at Mitchell who is asleep in Nina's arms . Annie comes up

Annie : awww can I have a hold.

Nina handing the baby over: Of course you can after all you are his aunty.

Annie: He's so cute.

Scene 9

It's the night of the transformation .Tom , Nina and George are transforming in the woods. Annie is staying with Mitchell in the cellar . Annie sits holding him . George ,Nina and Tom start screaming their bones crack . The baby starts crying it's bones crack too Annie holds the baby close. The werewolf

nails grow on the three adults and on the baby's tiny hands. Hair starts growing the snout of the werewolf forms . The baby is fully transformed .It leaps out of Annie's arms and runs around like a little puppy. Annie smiles as it runs up to her and sits there with its little tongue hanging out she reaches her hand out to stroke it .

Being human episode 3

Scene 1

Annie is sat in the cellar/basement with Mitchell in her arms. He had transformed the night before but he didn't seem like a werewolf more like a lovable puppy ,then again he was only a baby,.Annie climbed out of the basement Mitchell was fast asleep she didn't want to disturb him so she carefully put a nappy on him and wrapped him up in a warm blanket . She laid him in a Moses basket ,in the living room, which George had bought for him. Just then George Nina and Tom walked through the door .

Nina: ANNIE? Annie is he OK ?

Annie : Yes he's in here be quiet though he's sleeping.

The three of them walk into the living room

Nina smiles and George strokes his little fingers .

Annie:I'll go make breakfast for every one then!

Nina:Yeah I'll come too I've got to fix up a bottle for little one.

George:Thank heaven he survived .

Tom: Yeah I think I might go and catch a shower .

George:OK .

Scene 2

Wyndham is sat eating toast doing a cross word . There are about 3 other vampires sat round the table .The first vampire has long black hair that covered most of his face in fact if he didn't have a beard then you would probably mistake him for a girl. The second vampire was very pretty she had dark skin with tattoos all over ,not ugly ones but beautiful ones like flowers, they were all very delicate and intricate. The third one we have seen before it was Bernie .He hadn't changed a bit but now he dressed more Gothic with skinny jeans and a leather jacket .

Scene 3

Bernie: Do I have to?

The first vampire(who is from London): Why ain't you got the bottle to do it?

Wyndham: He was like this the first couple of times he fed trying to worm his way out of it It took some (he pauses and then gives Bernie an evil grin) persuading.

The other 2 vampires laugh Bernie looks too the ground.

Bernie:But he seemed nice …

Wyndham:Ha nice? We've heard that he's quite the vampire slayer . He's working with the McNair family and we know what their capable of, poor Vincent...

Bernie: I still don't understand why do I have to kill him and why can't I drink?

Wyndham: Vicky will tell you wont you Vick ? (he looks too the second vampire)

Vicky: . You cant drink because you will kill him quicker nothing will put you off from drinking because you will be so dry and hungry we know that you might chicken out so that's why we've done this. We chose you to kill him because we know that he trusts you and he knows you .

Bernie: But ..

Wyndham: But? But what Bernie? You've had your questions answered . In my day children weren't allowed to speak until spoken too. Now you're going to do this even If you don't want to! Al right?

Bernie:OK.

Scene 4

Nina is giving Mitchell his feed .George has just come out of the shower .The door bell rings George goes to answer it.

George: Bernie?Hi

Bernie:Hi can I em come in.

George: Yeah .

George whilst closing the door:So why are you here ?

Bernie wondering whether to tell George the truth or not: I heard some rumours about Mitchell I wanted to see if he was OK.

George: I need to tell you something Mitchell is , um dead (this brings tears to Georges eyes)

Bernie trying to sound shocked: What happened ?

George: He did a very , bad thing and he couldn't live with him self knowing about what he'd done so he asked me to , to end it all.

Bernie :Oh, I'm sorry.

George:It's OK. You don't know Nina or Annie or Tom do you?

Bernie:No I don't.

George: Nina's my girl friend we had a baby and called him Mitchell in memory .

Any way let me introduce you too every one.

Scene 5

Nina: It's getting quite late don't you have to go home or something.

Bernie: George can I talk to you outside for a bit.

George:Al right?

They walk outside into the hall George closes the door. All Bernie can hear is the thud of Georges heart entrancing him he can Imagen the blood pumping through Georges veins so hungry thought Bernie.

George stands there waiting for Bernie to say something .Bernie thinks about whether to kill him or not . He has to care for Nina and Mitchell but so hungry. If he kills George now Mitchell wont have a Dad and Bernie knows how that feels but so hungry. If he did kill George he would have to go back to Wyndham and do every thing he wants!Most of the voices in his head were screaming KILL the other small majority screaming TELL HIM!

Scene 6

Bernie:George I'm sorry I have to do this . If I don't then he'll make my life a living hell!

Bernie's eyes turn black

George: Please Bernie don't do this!

Who's going to make your life a living hell because I can help you.

Bernie' eyes go back to normal.

Bernie: Really

George: Well I killed Herrick once

Bernie:His names Wyndham. He sort of helped me . I was hungry and I couldn't help it and I …

Bernie starts crying

He told me that it would go away but it didn't its always there the hunger!I didn't want to kill again but he made me.

(Bernie pulls up the sleeve of his leather jacket to show teeth marks on his wrist)

he drank me dry so I had to feed !I'm sorry I didn't want to do this but...

George gives him a hug.

George:I met him before,it was when Mitchell died …

A tear rolls down Georges face

Bernie:Do you miss him?

George nods.

Bernie:I miss my Mum.

George : What happened to her?

Bernie: I was hungry ...

Being Human episode 4

Scene 1

Wyndham and the other two vampires (which we met last episode) are sat round the same table.

Wyndham: You two haven't seen Bernie have you?

The two vampires shake their heads.

Wyndham:I'm going to go to the house today, you know see what's happened to him...

Vicky: Why do want George dead any way?

Wyndham: There are various reasons he's a werewolf, he killed Herrick, he killed Mitchell but most importantly he wouldn't let me control him. I told Mitchell that he was going to be my little murderer , I want to see what's going to happen with the baby and he stopped me! And I don't like that. I mean stopped by a werewolf, I could tear his God damn throat out!

Scene 2.

Nina speaking to Mitchell in a silly voice:We're going to see Nanny and grand dad!

George shouting to the others: We're going now, Annie if any thing happens you can always ring me!

George and Nina ,Mitchell in her arms, step out of the front door.

Annie and Bernie are left together in the living room.

Annie: So it just you and me... and Tom but he's sleeping in late.

Silence

Annie: Well this is awkward , Do you want a cup of tea.

Bernie: I don't really like tea.

Annie: Oh that's OK , em we have some coke if you want a glass of that.

Bernie: OK

he smiles at her hoping to come across as friendly ,though he doesn't see how she can consider him a friend when he had tried to kill George.

Scene 3

Tom is asleep . He is in Mitchell's old room .He hasn't changed it much because he thought it might be a bit disrespectful . No one really went in the attic any more...Every one just acted as if it wasn't their and that nothing had happened . All the attic was , was a room full of secretes . It's the room which Mc Nair, Nancy and the police officer died it was where Mitchell hid the box tunnel twenty and where monster was locked away until he realised what he was...

They hadn't seen or heard any ghosts of the people that died that day so they presumed that they all passed on safely.

Tom was thinking about Mc Nair that morning and he decided to go to the attic.

Scene 4

Annie bought Bernie his coke and he sipped at it happily. All of a sudden a figure walked past the window . There was a noise of the front door opening …

Annie: Who's that?

Bernie: I don't know do you want me too go and look?

Annie: no you hide in here I'll go …

Bernie hides behind the sofa.

Annie walks out into the hall. Wyndham is their smiling.

Wyndham: What's wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost.

Annie: TOM!

Wyndham grabs hold of her arm and pulls her through the front door

Annie: Let GO!

She kicks him but it doesn't make a difference , he's too strong. He pulls her hair

Annie: Ow!

Wyndham drags her half way down the street until finally they reach a white van .The vampire with long black hair is driving .

Vampire: Didn't you get the little bugger ?

Wyndham whilst pushing Annie into the van:No I got some one better.

Annie tries to disappear but she cant , she realises that Wyndham still has hold of her wrist it must be something to do with that...

Scene 5

Bernie waits behind the sofa for ages he listens carefully to hear whether Wyndham has gone or whether he's just waiting for Bernie to come out. Bernie decides that it's safe and runs upstairs to tell Tom. But Tom isn't in his room feelings of dread and lonelyness hit Bernie . Surely Wyndham couldn't of got Tom as well...But then Tom comes down the stairs from the attic. Tom was crying.

Tom:Don't tell anyone!What do you want anyway?

Bernie: He took Annie!

Tom: What?

Bernie: Wyndham took her... I could of saved her but I was scared .

Tom: Right we've got to ring George.

Scene 6

Georges mum is holding the baby: He's beautiful.

They are all happy and smiling

Georges phone rings.

George: Sorry I have too take this outside I wont be a minute.

George goes and stands in the hall.

George:What they took Annie!Why weren't you there? In the attic why? Oh , oh sorry...well me and Nina we'll be over soon

Tell Bernie not to panic .

George burst into the living room :there's an emergency ,It's Annie Nina they've got Annie!

Nina : Is she al right ?

George: I don't know.

Georges dad:Well we'll look after Mitchell if you want to go.

George:Yes thanks ,that would be great!

Nina and George leave and both start running to the house.

Scene 7

Wyndham has taken Annie back to his house. There are loads of vampires living there.

Wyndham smiles at Annie : Now we cant have you running off can we?

He starts chanting a weird rhyme Annie can't understand what he's saying ,its in a different language . A door appears on one of the walls

Annie: No please , please don't send me back there!

Wyndham: I'm not going to ,it's a room for you , and when I want you I will take you out of that room .

He opens the door and throws her in. The door slams shut! Annie pushes the handle but it's no use the door is locked...

She looks around her the floor is grubby, the wall paper is peeling, there are no window' s just a flickering light bulb , all there is in the room is Annie and a blanket laid out in one corner for her to sit on and sleep.

I haven't slept in ages thought Annie and she laid down closed her eyes and fell asleep...

Being Human episode 5

scene 1

Annie is dreaming .It's been along time since she last dreamt .This particular time she dreamt she was with Mitchell he was stood there in full army gear . Annie had never seen him like this before he was frightened and he looked different some how younger . They were both stood in a room together Annie was in a beautiful 1940s styled dress . Mitchell couldn't see her though … The room was cold and it felt as if the life were being sucked out of it , Mitchell suddenly disappeared but he left behind some sort of residue …

scene 2

George and Nina are at the house.

George: We need to go now! Bernie where's the house ?

Bernie: I know where it is … but isn't that what Wyndham wants .

Nina: Yes George I keep telling you that ! Please don't go.

George: But if I don't we could lose Annie!

Nina: Well Bernie isn't going because that is exactly what Wyndham wants.

Tom: George isn't going either because Wyndham obviously wants him dead. I'll go.

Now where is it.

Bernie : It's 35 Princes street.

Scene 3

Annie wakes up in the same small room .It must be day time by now she thinks but it's hard too tell with the flickering light bulb. She tries too disappear but there's something about the room which wont let her it's the same as when Wyndham was holding her...She wanted too get out of the room!She stars knocking on the door and shouting

Annie: Let me out ! Let me out NOW!

Wyndham walks up too he doesn't open it he just shouts through so that Annie can hear him.

Wyndham: Morning Anna. That is your real name isn't it Anna Claire Sawyer ..?

Annie: How do you know that.

Wyndham laughs: I have many ways.

Annie: Can you please let me out of here?

Wyndham: I will do if your friends give me back my little apprentice and all goes to plan then yes maybe I will but then again I could always keep you for Halloween...

Annie: please, please let me out its awful in here !

Annie starts crying.

Wyndham : Well you better hope that Bernie gets here quick.

Annie :Please its not fair.

Wyndham: Life isn't.

Annie here a ring of the door bell from behind the locked door and the Wyndhams foot steps opening it.

Scene 4

Tom is stood at the front door.

Tom: Where's Annie?

He shows Wyndham a big wooden stake.

Tom: Now this is going to be jammed right into your heart if you don't tell me where she is!

Wyndham: Well I hardly think that I should give you back Anna when you took Bernie .

Tom: Bernie wants to live with us it's different.

Wyndham: You don't understand it's not Bernie's choice where he lives he's still a child he's 14 and me being his legal guardian get to say where he lives.

Tom: What?

Wyndham: I adopted him . Hasn't he told you ? When he killed his Mum I found him and I looked after him, Mitchell wasn't there for him then was he.

And with that he shuts the door on Tom

Scene 5

Tom is back at the house.

Tom: He said he'll only give Annie back if Bernie goes back too him.

Nina: He can't make Bernie go back not if he doesn't want too.

Tom: Yes but he's Bernie's guardian.

George : oh...

They all think Bernie's in bed but he's not he sat at the bottom of the stairs listening to their conversation he still hasn't drank any blood and he feels weak. He starts crying thinking that he's going too have too go back there. The longer I stay here the more he's going to punish me though Bernie. He went upstairs packed his bag and left the house.

Scene 6.

Wyndhams house is just how Bernie remembered it . Blood stains on the carpet , rubbish thrown every where ,old fashioned wallpaper and furniture. The house stank of blood though humans wouldn't know what that smelt like to a vampire. It was a rich sweet smell and it filled Bernie's nose and made him more and more hungry . Bernie wouldn't be surprised if he found a dead body or two in Wyndham's house! Bernie opened the living room door. In side looked exactly the same accept there was a door where there shouldn't be. Bernie walked over too it he noticed a key on the old fire place next too the door. He pushed the key inside the lock it fitted perfectly! He opened the door. And up jumped Annie . She ran out and gave him a giant hug

Annie nearly in tears : Thank you so much !Wyndham's so awful how did you put up with him!

Bernie: He is awful...

Annie: Come on we should go back to the house.

Bernie: I'll stay here.

Annie: No you can't come on.

Bernie: I just don't want to cause any trouble!

The vampire with long black hair walks in: Bernie , Wyndham will be glad to see you. And Anna why don't you get back in your room like Bernie said you don't want to cause any trouble . Come on Bernie Wyndham wants to see you.

Bernie: But Annie can go now!

Annie realises that there not going to let her leave so she mouths the words 'sorry' to Bernie and disappears.

Vampire with long black hair: Here now Bernie!

Bernie starts crying.

Vampire: Right that's it

He slaps Bernie and pulls him upstairs too Wyndham.

Scene 7

Annie appears back at Bristol. "Sykes"! She shouts! He appears before her.

Nina Tom and George have realised that Bernie's gone. They all grab stakes and head to Princes street

Being Human Episode 6

Scene 1

All five of them go round too the house with stakes for the vampires . They ring the door bell. The vampire with the long black hair is stood their. Tom rams a stake into him straight away. The vampire looks down not believing that he's going to die his skin cracks and a strange green gas comes out of him. They walk up the stair staking vampires easily . They check every room until there is just one left. George opens the door...

Bernie is sat in a corner he is bruised and there are two fang wholes in his arm from where Wyndham had drank his blood. Wyndham is on the other side of the room . He was angry his eyes turned pitch black and his teeth turned into a set of sharp fangs !

Scene 2

Back at Georges parents house things had gone quite well with the baby until

Georges dad: Mitchell scratched himself !

Georges mum: So why are you making such a big fuss.

Georges dad : Look that isn't a normal scratch.

They both looked at the tiny baby's arm there was a massive scratch mark there.

Georges mum: what did you do to him!

Georges dad : Nothing he grew long claws and made a scratch !

Scene 3

Wyndham looks at all five of them he then looks at Bernie sat in the corner deathly pale.

Wyndham: You must be so dry Bernie and so hungry... look here though we could share them you have one of the males I can have the other and we'll share the female. And the ghost's well they aren't of any use to us are they?

Bernie: Please I don't want too kill them!

Wyndham: But just think about it all that sweet rich blood. The hunger and thirst they would all go away. Look at you , your pale weak, hungry any vampire could tell.

Nina: That s because you made him that way!

Wyndham: Shut up!

George: Don't speak too her that way! Bernie you don't have too kill Bernie, you can just feed a bit to get your strength up but then you don't have too.

Wyndham: What like Mitchell! Even he slipped of the rails with the box tunnel twenty... Bernie doesn't know about that.

George: He doesn't need too know.

Wyndham: Mitchell the good clean vampire. Every one's hero he couldn't do it . He killed 20 people , 20 innocent people on a train. He's not the hero after all. He was just a monster denying himself the truth.

Annie: He tried! He didn't want to kill those people but some people killed his friends he was angry!

Annie starts crying

Wyndham: Aww touching …

Scene 4

Wyndham starts talking though Bernie cant hear him .All Bernie can hear is silence the silence of Wyndhams heart that stopped in 1755 when he was turned into a vampire. Wyndham didn't have a working heart but he was full of blood …

Bernie staggered to his feet. The others could see and knew what he was going to do so they kept Wyndham talking . Bernie moved slowly and quietly . And then he pounced on to Wyndhams neck sweet blood filled his mouth. Wyndham screamed in pain but Bernie didn't care after all Bernie had screamed when Wyndham drank from him but he never stopped... The rich blood tasted so good it was like being so dry and thirsty and then having a cold iced glass of water but only better. The hunger was being filled too. The others didn't know what too do but Bernie wasn't bothered.

Scene 5

After a while a door appeared and Wyndham was a ghost

Wyndham: You killed me! YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Bernie smiles at him his blood all round his mouth.

Wyndham looks at Annie. He thinks about taking her to the other side but Sykes is holding her hand to comfort her and Wyndham wasn't sure about whether he had the same power as he did. Being able to hold ghosts. He gave his room one last glance and disappeared , he wasn't going through the door...

Scene 6

Nina has gone to collect Mitchell while George helped clean up the bodies of the vampires. George's Mum and Dad tell her that Mitchell scratched him self they say how sorry they are. She has a look at his arm and she knows it's a werewolf scratch.

Nina: Oh no that was there before a friends dog. But their getting him put down now...

Georges Mum to her husband: See I told you he couldn't of done it himself!

Scene 7

It's night time. Bernie is asleep in one of the guest rooms. George is watching telly with Tom . Nina is giving Mitchell a bath. Sykes and Annie are sat on the stairs

Annie: You could always stay... please

Sykes: I don't see why not but I'm not sure.

Annie: Why?

Sykes: Well there's always a lot of trouble...

Annie: Oh …

Sykes:What the hell I'll stay for a couple of weeks.

Annie giving him a hug: Yay!

**THANKS for reading please fell free to review. **


End file.
